muafandomcom-20200215-history
Hank Pym
Henry “Hank” Pym is a scientist whose discovery of what he named Pym particles lead to him becoming a size-changing superhero under the title Ant-Man and Giant-Man. Sometime later ever since Scott Lang becoming worthy to Ant-Man/Giant-Man mantle and the defeat of Dr. Doom and his Masters of Evil, Hank took on the title of Yellowjacket. Character History Hank Pym was born in East Nowhere, Nebraska on January 27th, to Brad Pym and Doris Pym. A prodigy from birth, he spent his time creating fantastical and fun inventions encourage by his grandmother. But on her death, he became more serious and decided to stop with his wild ideas. He attended the University of New York where his own professors discouraged Pym's use of his own imagination and inventing things for fun by being told that he would never invent anything that would impact the world. Pym excelled better than any of his fellow classmates, earning his doctorate in biochemistry while his friends were still undergrads. Pym discovered a rare group of subatomic particles, which have become known as the "Pym Particles." Pym was able, through the application of magnetic fields, to entrap the particles within two separate serums. One serum would reduce the size of persons and objects, and the other would restore them to their normal size. Pym tested the reducing serum on himself and discovered it was more powerful than he had expected: it reduced him to the size of an insect. Pym became entrapped in an anthill and was pursued by the ants within. He escaped and restored himself to his normal size with his other serum. Deciding that the serums were too dangerous to exist, Pym destroyed both of them. Inspired by his experience in the anthill, Pym undertook a study of ants and theorized that ants communicate through psionic/electrical waves transmitted through their antennae. After months of work, Pym succeeded in creating his first "cybernetic helmet," which would enable him to communicate with the ants through transmitting and receiving psionic/electrical waves. Thinking that someday he might want to use the shrinking potion on himself again, Pym also designed a protective suit for himself so he could safely grow and shrink at will. After coming across a group of assassins hired by corrupt businessman Eilhas Starr aka Egghead, to steal the Pym particles he fought them off and decided to become the superhero known as Ant-Man. One day in his lab he came across a woman named Janet van Dyne who had been following his work as Ant-Man came to him to destroy an alien that killed her father. Hank decided to give her superpowers courtesy of the Pym particles that allowed her to shrink to insectoid proportions and implanted Bio-Synthetic Wings. Furthermore, Pym outfitted her with wrist devices which allowed her to discharge blasts of compressed air that she called her "wasp's stings". She became the Wasp and helped hank on many of his adventures, married him and assisted him in creating the Artifical Intelligence known as Ultron. He and Janet later became founding members of The Avengers but the team worked together for only five years before they disbanded. Around this time, Hank's had four psychological breakdowns due to the increased usage of the Pym particles and was shown to be verbally and physically abusive to her. Due to this, she divorced him and Hank retired from being Ant-Man. He managed to overcome his breakdowns with the help of his former teammates Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and King T'Challa but it wasn't enough to keep Janet in his life due to the divorce being final. Hank continued his research on the Pym particles as well as his cybernetic helmet on the SHIELD Omega Base along with Bruce. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story Hank is one of the four main executives (others being the leader Nick Fury, the informer Black Widow, and the databank storer Vision) who aid the players against Dr. Doom and his Masters of Evil. Hank is in charge of providing equipment. Hank Pym had his Cybernetic Helmet, which was used by him when he was the original Ant-Man left in Omega Base, requesting the players to retrieve it. He continued to supply the team gear and helped in defeating Doom. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story'' After the defeat of Doom, He made more considerable enhancements to S.H.I.E.L.D by supplying them with new weapons and uniforms. Hank also came up with a new superhero identity known as Yellowjacket. During the Civil War, He sides with Pro-registration forces and fights Anti-registration forces attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy. To beat him you need characters with powerful attacks and be able to perform at least 2 different targeted fusions. The second one is in case a character dies and cancels one out. Wait until he attacks and jumps when he does, then attack his arms. When you see his health bar turn grey use a targeted fusion on whatever body part is on the platform you are on. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Bosses Category:Pro-Registration Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:NPCs Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2